


[Podfic] Five First Dates

by kellifer_fic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/pseuds/kellifer_fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want to get married,” Stiles says, petulantly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Five First Dates

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five First Dates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536684) by [drunktuesdays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunktuesdays/pseuds/drunktuesdays). 



**MP3 version**

Length: 00:14:50

File size: 13.5 MB

Download: [Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://kellifer.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic%20folder/Five%20First%20Dates.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi! [on tumblr](http://kellifer-k.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/kellifer_podfic)


End file.
